youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Suggest in the comments!
I am bored so I decided to make this story! I hope you like it! If I get positive feedback, I will make this a cover page and stuff, so enjoy and write comments! Chapter 1 "You let her escape?!" She yells, her green eyes narrowing to slits. "But miss, this girl," The guard starts. She pulls his body up and takes her dagger. "No!" I yell. She takes the knife and stabs him. He screams, blood pouring out. She pulls it out, leaving him dead, his eyes open wide, his mouth still screaming for help. "Now take her back up!" She yells. The guards pull me up the stairs. I scream trying to find something to throw at that awful woman. I see a sword but the guard yanks me away by my hair. I wince in pain. He opens the door and shoves me inside. He locks the door behind me. I scream and yell. I will just rot in here because of that woman! I tug my hair trying to think of something. There are no weapons in here. Nothing to kill with. I sigh and sit down, running my fingers across the dirty floor. It hasn't been washed in years. I have a tiny window, and I stand on my toes and look out. It's something that I can't do, is look outside. I see the town, nothing but filth. I see some people hanging from trees, been dead for far to long. People begging for money. Is this how our kingdom is? A filthy life for the poor, and so amazing for the rich? Is that how we are even supposed to live? I don't know. I haven't done anything in ten years. My father died, I don't even know how. But he married that wicked woman that killed an innocent guard and so many more, and now she is my "mother". I will never call her that. She doesn't deserve to be called that. I hate her so much, I will never forgive her. I know she killed my father. She wanted the whole kingdom to herself and look what happened! There is absolutely no happiness anymore. I don't want to rule a kingdom like this. I won't though. My mother will kill me too. I remember the days when my father ruled. The kingdom rejoiced with such an honorable king. He had a beautiful girl, with skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood. That girl was me. He planned for me, Snow White, his beautiful daughter to lead the kingdom with grace and poise like my mother. My mother soon fell ill and died with fever. My father searched the kingdom until he found a peasant, so beautiful he fell in love instantly. The women promised to take good care of me while he fought. He left for war, and then came back to his wife. That night he died. No one knows how he died, but my mother knows. She knows that she killed my father. To rule this kingdom forever with her magic. She will forever rule this kingdom, soon without her terrible daughter getting in the way. I sigh at these thoughts. It was so long ago. I can't possibly think about it now, can I? My thought are interrupted by the opening of my door. I can't escape that will result the killing of him too. I curtsy and take the food from his hands. It's delicious food today. "How did you get this?" I ask staring at the food in awe. He smiles. He gave me his dinner. "You didn't have," I start. He shuts the door in front of me. "Thank you," I whisper as I start eating. He doesn't know, if the queen finds out. I don't want him killed too. All I love has been killed. It's because of my mother. She did this to me. I won't break down in front of her. I'll stay strong. Stay strong. Chapter 2 Category:Fantasy